Canelé
by C.E-Crawford
Summary: "Porque ella confía en él, ya que solamente él puede conocer su secreto. Aquello que sienten no se desvanecerá como el merengue, seguirá creciendo con el paso del tiempo."


Se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo de aquél gran tren, aquél que le llevaría al que sería su hogar por los siguientes meses, era su primer año en aquél sitio y, por ende, no conocía a nadie. Se acercó a la ventana de uno de los compartimientos del gran medio de transporte, allí se encontraban unas cuantas chicas, la mayoría castañas y una rubia, se adentró allí y sonrió dulcemente para aquellas chicas, éstas le miraron con curiosidad mientras sacaba unas galletas de una bolsa que cargaba a todos lados, le extendió una a la que parecía ser la líder del grupo y con las mejillas coloradas de un suave rosa decidió explicarse.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Cassandra. —Se presentó, con la mirada un poco desviada de la chica ante la vergüenza que sentía, extendiéndole la galleta de un tono rosa leve— Es mi receta especial, jé. —Comentó con esa sonrisa dulce dedicada a la rubia, mientras ésta reía con gracia frente a ella y negaba, su sonrisa se deshizo ante la mirada de superioridad de la chica, bajó un poco la cabeza y salió del vagón, guardando la galleta en la bolsa.

Se sentía un poco mal ante el reciente rechazo de la chica, razón por la cual, iba distraída por el largo pasillo. Y es que, ¿tan rara se veía? Ella no lo creía, según sí misma es bonita, es castaña de pelo liso y largo hasta mitad de la espalda, tenía una estatura promedio para sus once años de edad, tez morena y ojos levemente rasgados, al igual, castaños, además de un rostro pequeño y mejillas regordetas. No le parecía muy fuera de lo normal, realmente es una pequeña muy normal según sí misma y su madre. Al no estar prestando atención chocó con alguien en medio del pasillo, sintiéndose una tonta recogió sus cosas del suelo y se levantó nuevamente, eso no debía pasar, eso era cosa de series cliché, de verdad estaba muy distraída. Escuchó un leve _«Joder»_ proveniente de una voz masculina, pero, aguda. Levantó la mirada hacía el chico que se hallaba frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada, era bastante lindo, reconoció un rostro afilado, el cabello rubio platinado peinado perfectamente hacía atrás, y aquellos ojos que avisaban tormenta, grises y fríos que se mostraban superiores, críticos, el extraño se hallaba entre dos chicos bastante grandes con cara de idiotas, según la castaña. En modo de disculpa buscó en la bolsa que tenía, ante la mirada curiosa de los contrarios, sacó de allí una bolsa pequeña con galletas y la extendió hasta el chico con el que había chocado, notando la emoción en la cara de los otros dos, sonrió en señal de paz cuando el platinado tomó la bolsa, para luego, con un suave _«Lo siento»_ irse contenta.

 _«Quizás no sería una estancia tan terrible… »_ Pensó mientras se sentaba junto a una chica pelirroja más o menos de su estatura en un compartimiento solitario.

Era un día cálido, la castaña llevaba ya un par de meses en el gran castillo que era su escuela, y realmente no había sido tan malo, había sido elegida por el sombrero para quedar en _Hufflepuff_ y se encontraba en aquellos momentos repartiendo a cada persona allí un brazalete hecho por ella misma, le costo su tiempo hacerlos, los hacía pensando en que quería tener más amigos, no se rendiría. Sonreía mientras entregaba cada brazalete, a pesar de que algunas personas le mirasen extraño. De verdad, no quería estar tan sola… Ya había conseguido por lo menos una amiga, y lo bueno es que era de su mismo año así que están en la misma habitación y pueden conocerse mucho mejor. Al ver que ya no habían más personas allí salió de la sala común de los nombrados tejones, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se movía de sitio en sitio en lo que parecía buscar a alguien. Al no encontrar a quien buscaba soltó un suspiro cansado y se apoyó del marco de la ventana mientras observaba el lugar lleno de distintos tonos de verde, y entre todos aquellos distintos tonos encontró lo que buscaba, un brillo platinado se dejaba apreciar cerca del lago. Le costó a la de ojos chocolate solamente unos segundos para llegar hacía donde yacía sentado el muchacho, según había escuchado en la ceremonia de selección su nombre era Draco, le causaba gracia pues no es un nombre muy común que digamos, más no decía nada ya que en cierto punto le gustaba y sonrió con amplitud al verle sentado en el pasto verde mientras parecía descansar la mirada. En más de una ocasión intentó hablar con el chico, aunque, éste parecía reacio a dejar que se acercase demasiado… No entendía el por qué siempre era así con ella, tan frío, tan cortante al hablar, le hacia sentir mal de cierta manera.

Se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda del chico y con rapidez se le lanzó encima mientras reía suavemente, escuchó al chico protestar, gritándole un montón de palabras que no estaba segura si era bueno repetir. Antes de que el chico siguiese insultándole y preguntándole si quería matarle de un susto sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un brazalete de colores suaves, opacos, eran un verde musgo y un gris tormenta los colores que se dejaban apreciar en aquél pequeño regalo, el contrario le observó mientras su ceño se mantenía fruncido, la de cabellos castaños largos le sacó la lengua en señal de querer bromear un poco antes de colocarle el brazalete en la muñeca, suavemente, a pesar que el más alto se resistía un poco bastante, para luego sonreír al chico.

—¡Es un brazalete de amistad! —Comentó entre risas suaves, al notar que el contrario nuevamente le despreciaría salió corriendo, se quedó un momento observando al muchacho desde la distancia, escondida, y como sus dos amigos y una chica castaña que parecía enojada parecían preguntarle qué había sido aquello, el de ojos tormenta solamente les miró mal y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol para seguir descansando, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, pareciendo bastante enojado. No parecía confiar mucho en los demás, se le veía bastante antipático y es muy grosero… Por alguna razón no quería rendirse con él a pesar de ello, no entendía qué era pero, algo le animaba a esforzarse aún más en la tarea de volverse su amiga. Creía en sí misma, no podía ser tan difícil… ¿O sí? Dejando la duda de lado y con un suave _«¡Tú puedes hacerlo!»_ dicho por sí misma se dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, y volvió a su sala común con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Ése era su secreto, la tanta felicidad que aquel muchacho le causaba, sólo ella conoce la razón.

Un año escolar había pasado y, con mucho esfuerzo pudo acercarse un poco más al chico, ¿Recuerdan que dijo que no podía ser tan difícil? Pues se equivocó, _sí lo era_. Sonrió para sí de nuevo caminando por los pasillos de aquél largo tren, caminaba observando dentro de los compartimientos buscando al chico que era el culpable de todos sus desvelos, ¡En serio quiere ser su amiga! Le causaba una gran molestia e impotencia no poder acercarse un poco más al chico, pero, es que cuando intentaba avanzar éste le negaba el paso, y era duro pues, de verdad le comenzaba a obsesionar la tarea de acercarse. Lo encontró en uno de los últimos compartimientos del tren junto a sus amigos, sonrió un poco más, sentía cierta envidia de aquellos que eran amigos del chico, porque lo eran desde su primer día allí y ella que tanto se ha esforzado avanza a paso de tortuga. Luego de soltar un suspiro cansado tocó la puerta, para luego pasar al compartimiento siendo observada por los demás presentes, sonrió para ellos y se acercó a quien le interesaba, en el regazo del chico colocó una bolsa no demasiado grande con nuevos dulces, el año pasado cuando lograba estar con él por lo menos dos minutos le regalaba siempre algo distinto, fueron pocas veces pero se esforzó con cada uno. El platinado observó la bolsa unos momentos y luego a la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué es ésta vez? —Cuestionó cortante, la sonrisa de la castaña flaqueó y notó como el par de amigas del chico reían disimuladamente, le sostuvo la mirada y se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa— _Bombones_ , hechos de chocolate blanco con relleno de mermelada de fresa, una receta simple pero bastante deliciosa. —Responde con aquella dulce sonrisa, manteniéndose fuerte a pesar de saber que para los demás era muy cómico aquello, suspiró disimulada— Bien, nos vemos. Iré con Susan, espero te gusten los chocolates. A la próxima te traeré _brownies_. —Avisa, para luego con un movimientos suave de mano despedirse de los demás presentes, y volver con su amiga.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que le había dado algo al rubio de _Slytherin_ y dos desde que habían comenzado las clases, no por que le faltasen ganas, el problema es que de repente al llegar al castillo había comenzado a dudar sobre lo que hacía, no le parecía estar avanzando nada con la entrega constante de dulces para el más alto, y solamente se estaba poniendo en vergüenza a sí misma por aquello. Se sentía mal por que disfrutaba de hacer dulces para el Slytherin pero, su amiga tenía razón, no estaba funcionando… No quería rendirse, eso no era para nada _Hufflepuff_ pero, tenía miedo. Le daba miedo enfocarse demasiado en el de ojos grisáceos y quedarse sola por ello, ya era su segundo año y todavía no tenía amigos, únicamente a Susan. Ése día les tocaba clases compartidas de pociones con los de la casa verde y plata, y sentía mucha vergüenza, no sabe como mirar al muchacho que tanto molestó desde que entraron en la escuela y que hace un mes ni mira. Decidió no pensar mucho en ello y que se diera lo que Merlín quiera, así que solamente siguió las clases entre normal y distraídamente. Al momento de entrar en la clase se encontró al grupo de amigos del chico frente al salón, soltó un suspiro e ignoró la mirada enojada que le dirigía Parkinson, mientras se recostaba en la pared frente a la puerta en espera de que iniciase la clase y el profesor Snape les permitiese entrar. No miró mucho a ningún sitio, solamente se quedó observando la hoja de receta de los _brownies_ que tenía en las manos, entendía que no debía haber hecho los dulces para el Slytherin pero, no pudo evitarlo... No se los entregaría pero, los tendría hechos, quizás se los comiese ella o los enviase a su madre. Estaba tan distraída que no notó la presencia del muchacho que estaba a su lado hasta que este carraspeo un poco, en busca de atención, al verle la castaña sintió sus mejillas calientes, sabiendo que se había sonrojado, y comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente, negó suavemente y miró a otro sitio mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior, en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Esa es la receta que harás? No sabía que los _brownies_ tardasen un mes. —Comenta el muchacho con el ceño fruncido, no estaba segura si solamente fue su imaginación o la voz del chico había sonado a berrinche, le dio igual en aquél instante y sólo comenzó a reír con suavidad, antes de extender hacia el contrario la pequeña bolsa— Tuve que hallar los ingredientes. —Contesta con una sonrisa suave, mirando directo a la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse, para luego mirarle— Espero te gusten mucho. —Avisa antes de acercarse a la puerta del salón, queriendo pensar que aquella sonrisa disimulada había sido solamente su imaginación. Lo sabía, confía en él lo suficiente para saber que a su lado superaría el dolor, tenía que ser su amiga, luego no necesaria a nadie más… Lo sabe, confía en él.

Otro año más había pasado, ya llevaban un mes desde que iniciaron su tercer año escolar en Hogwarts y… No podía ser más feliz. No era siempre, tampoco era constantemente, no era como si fuera Pansy, o Crabbe y Goyle, pero, sentía que eso le hacía aún más especial, que no era algo de todos los días como con ellos, que era algo más íntimo. A veces, cuando veía al Slytherin sin sus guardaespaldas o su amiga le seguía, sabiendo a dónde exactamente se dirigía, cuando comenzaba a bajar las escaleras se acercaba más, quedándose a su lado mientras iban camino a sus salas comunes, no era algo de todos los días, era algo de cuando se hallaba solo. Se acercaba al lago, lo observaba unos momentos y volvía, aquello era como una señal. Las primeras veces que caminó a su lado se mantenían en silencio, a veces sus brazos rozaban suavemente, a veces solamente se miraban de reojo, y a veces solamente caminaban sin nada en especial, pero, hace poco habían comenzado a hablar mientras iban de camino, hablaban de los dulces, hablaban de sus amigos, hablaron muy poco de su familia, sabía que no era un tema muy feliz para el más alto, así que mayormente lo olvidaba. Aquél día el contrario se veía mal, parecía cansado y no tenía ganas de hablar en absoluto, se preocupó demasiado por él y así pasaron los días. No le preguntó, solamente se mantuvo a su lado, hace poco le había preguntado, y como imaginó le respondió lo que pensaba que quería oír, se sintió terriblemente mal, no hablaron por el resto del camino. Aquel silencio ni el dolor evitaron que le diese un abrazo al contrario antes de que sus caminos se separaran, fue tierno, él estaba por irse pero la castaña le tomó de la muñeca y le atrajo a sí, le abrazó del pecho, solamente duró unos segundos antes de que la castaña saliese corriendo a su sala común, dejando a un petrificado Malfoy.

 _«¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?»_ Se lo preguntó todo el día, y el día siguiente fue igual, y el siguiente, no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor, a nada. Se aisló de los demás, cada que le preguntaban qué ocurría mentía, y eso le hacía sentir peor, odiaba mentir, le hace sentir una traidora pero, por lo menos, era buena para mentir con una sonrisa, a pesar que no le gustara nada dar falsas sonrisas. En aquellos momentos iba camino a su sala común luego de clases de transformaciones, últimamente no iba a ayudar tanto en la cocina como lo hacía antes, y ya casi no daba dulces a su amigo, o bueno, no sabía si llamarlo así. Sabía que sentirte traicionado por un amigo te hace sentir mal, pero, aquello dolía demasiado… Ése era su secreto, secaría todas las lágrimas por que solo él podía saberlo, nadie más, el tanto dolor que solamente él podía causarle, sólo ella conocía la razón. Sintió como su mano era tomada y con curiosidad levantó la mirada hacia el contrario, nuevamente su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosa, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el más alto, caminaban directo a sus salas comunes de nuevo, la diferencia de ésta con otras veces fue que iban tomados de las manos y que, le acompañó directamente a su sala común, no se separaron los caminos ésta vez, y de camino le explicó su molestia, su padre, aquél era su trauma constante, y entonces entendió y pudo dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, por primera vez en muchos días.

—Y duerme temprano de ahora en adelante, tejón. —Le observó con sorpresa al escucharle decir aquello, boqueando sorprendida— Arruinas tu rostro con esas ojeras. —Es aquello lo último que escucha del Slytherin antes de que éste suelte su mano y se vaya, y entonces supo que aquella caricia en el dorso de su mano no fue imaginaria.

Y se venía el cuarto año en la escuela, había extrañado tanto saber de su amigo… Y había reflexionado tanto en cuanto a lo que quería, de verdad, con la revelación que le hizo su hermana cuando hablaron acerca de sus amistades en Hogwarts, se dio cuenta que todo sería un poco más complicado ahora. Su hermana Skylar era su confidente, era quien la aconsejaba sobre Hogwarts ya que le lleva dos años y por ello sabe más de la vida allí, en sus días en casa antes de que se fuese a quedar en casa de sus amigos decidieron hablar, y su hermana le reveló algo que ya sabía pero, que no deseaba aceptar, pues eso complicaría toda su vida en la escuela y fuera de ella. Pensó todo muy bien, dudando, ¿Debería decirle? Lo dudaba muchísimo, ¡No es que no quisiera! Es sólo… Y allí estaba, mirando al chico de frente de nuevo, sonriendo tontamente por que si antes sentía vergüenza ante los ojos tormenta y aquella presencia tan llena de elegancia y superioridad, pues ahora se derretía con solamente verlo de frente. El chico le observaba curioso, sabía que algo ocurría pero nada decía, le causaba gracia la actitud tan terriblemente avergonzada de la más baja, disfrutaba verla sonrojada con sus acciones o palabras, y que le buscase todo el tiempo, que se preocupase por él. Se hallaban sentados uno frente al otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos, la castaña sonreía sonrojada, aquél impulso que le pedía besara la mejilla contraria, le abrazara, quería retenerlo... No es que quisiera esconderle sus sentimientos al platinado, es solo que no sabía de que manera podría reaccionar, y después de todo apenas estaban por cumplir un año desde que se podían llamar amigos, ¿Sería muy apresurado? Fue en el momento en que sintió la mano ajena sobre la suya nuevamente, que su corazón se aceleró de tal manera y sus mejillas se encendieron así que se dio por enterada… No sería tan fácil retenerlo, pues, aquello no se desvanecerá como el merengue, solamente crecerá con cada día.

Quinto año, las cosas han cambiado en la escuela, en _Hufflepuff_ más que nada, aún así Draco siempre está presente para cuando la castaña necesita un abrazo… Y es que últimamente son así, cuando le va a molestar caminan juntos, ya no solamente a las salas comunes, y el de ojos grisáceos tiene la confianza de tomar la mano de la castaña cuando están solos, los abrazos tampoco son nada extraños entre esos dos, las sonrisas discretas, que cuando nadie esté pendiente de ellos crucen miradas cómplices, ya todo aquello era normal para ese par. Son discretos, según la mayoría de las personas su relación no ha cambiado desde que llegaron hasta ahora, lo que ellos no tenían ni idea era cuanto realmente habían cambiado los sentimientos entre esos dos, cuantos animales alados se han instalado en sus estómagos para molestarlos, cuanto desean ahora el contacto contrario. Y ellos mismos lo sabían, pero, no les hacía falta decirlo para que el contrario se enterara, ya lo tenían más que claro, pero se encuentran bien como están y en aquellos tiempos no necesitaban nada más, con saber que el otro estaba era suficiente. La castaña se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca con un libro en sus manos, lo leía absorta en el maravilloso mundo al que éste le llevaba, reaccionaba graciosamente de vez en cuando, haciendo pucheros o frunciendo el ceño, era algo hermoso para el de cabello rubio platinado que se hallaba a su lado, fingiendo leer un libro de pociones cuando realmente observaba embelesado la imagen de la chica tan expresiva a su lado, a la que tanto le había hecho pasar para tenerle solamente un poco de confianza, la contraria notó la mirada fija y sonrió suavemente, con sus mejillas coloradas, llevó su mirada hacia aquél a su lado y, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano le observó, diversión se reflejaba en su mirada.

—Hey… —Le llamó suavemente la de ojos chocolate, en un susurro más que divertido— ¿Me harías un favor? —Cuestionó con un sonrisa la misma, sus ojos brillando claramente mientras la luz se reflejaba en ellos, a la vez que su cabello, por igual, tomaba un color más claro. Aquella era una imagen tan hermosa para el más alto, tan hipnotizante, así con la mirada y una ceja alzada le preguntó, silencioso, qué deseaba— ¿Podrías… Acompañarme a la torre de astronomía esta noche? Quiero encontrar las estrellas que le dan nombre a los Black. —Explica, un sonrojo cubre suavemente sus mejillas y su mirada se desvía a otro sitio, la pared no era tan interesante como la chica creía en aquellos momentos, al escuchar al contrario ahogar una carcajada volvió su mirada a él— Nos vemos allá a las once. —Con ello la conversación se dio por terminada.

La castaña se mantuvo ansiosa todo lo que restaba de día hasta llegado aquél momento, fue a paso veloz hasta la torre, cuidando de no ser atrapada por un profesor, por Filch o por su gata. Al llegar allá se encontró con que el más alto ya había llegado, sonrío dulce ante aquello. Se acercó sigilosamente y le abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo como el mayor reía suavemente, éste se dio la vuelta dejándola de frente a él, se miraron por un momento, se miraron directo a los ojos mientras sus corazones latían juntos, latiendo como si se tratase de uno solo. La más baja soltó un suspiro tembloroso mientras le observaba, acercó su cara más al pecho contrario y descansó su frente en este, con suavidad soltó una confesión casi inaudible _«Me gustas…»_ aquellas palabras resonaron en sus mentes y en sus corazones por igual, y lo supo en aquél momento, cuando sintió los brazos contrarios abrazarle delicado, al sentir esa calidez tan familiar, así es que lo supo… Que era un secreto que el mayor guardaría con su vida, que estaba bien confiar en él.

Era una mañana fría, no mucho antes de que fuera hora de levantarse había terminado una fuerte lluvia y el ambiente se hallaba capaz de congelar hasta a un oso polar, por ende, la castaña que se hallaba sentada en la sala de espera del ministerio no dejaba de frotar sus manos con fuerza y soplar sobre éstas en busca de algo de calor, la sala se hallaba desolada a excepción de la castaña de ya dieciocho años de edad que se congelaba allí en espera de su prometido saliese del último juicio, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos tres años como para poder contarlas todas, tanto dolor, oscuridad, tanto sufrimiento, no quería recordarlo, solamente esperaba que le dijesen a su prometido que podía ir de una buena vez, sabe que su amado saldrá bien de allí, después de todo tiene el apoyo de Harry Potter, así que solamente quiere irse de una vez de allí. Escucha una puerta abrirse y dirige su mirada directamente a ésta, visualizando a su novio salir a paso calmado de la sala, le observa y la castaña le regala una sonrisa dulce a su amado, mientras se levanta y va a abrazarlo, allí se quedan unos segundos, solo abrazados mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo que podrían morir en aquél instante y lo harían felices. El más alto acercó sus labios a los de la de tez levemente morena, creando un suave roce algo casi inexistente, con un movimiento lento pero apasionado, la castaña le abrazó del cuello en un intento de acercarle más, disfrutando de la textura suave de los labios contrarios y del sabor tan peculiar que poseían, al separarse, la castaña aún con los ojos cerrados sonrío dulcemente.

—La próxima vez haré _Canelé_. —Avisa al contrario, abriendo sus ojos con suavidad, sus ojos color chocolate, tan brillantes, hipnotizando sin darse cuenta al más alto que sonrió uniendo sus frentes en un adorable acto— Te amo, pequeña tejón. —La castaña sólo atinó a reír suavemente, dejándose guiar por el mayor hacia la salida para volver juntos a casa.

 **_ oOo _**

Escrito hecho sin fines de lucro, los personajes y escenarios reconocidos en el _OneShot_ son propiedad de la maravillosa **J.K. Rowling** y su saga **Harry Potter.**

Solamente me pertencen los personajes **Skylar** y **Cassandra Crawford**. Basado en una canción de **Honey Works**.

 _Con amor, C.E. Crawford._


End file.
